Drabbles de Convivencia
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Serie de Drabbles sobre la convivencia de la pareja de la que habla todo el mundo, portada de todas las revistas de la comunidad mágica londinense y centro del escándalo en las reuniones familiares: Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Capítulo 1: Weasley, ¿estás escribiendo fanfiction?


**Capítulo 1 - Mi novia escribe historias de personajes ficticios en vez de darme atención**

.

.

.

.

.

. 

-Weasley, ¿estás escribiendo _fanfiction_?

A Ginny casi le da un paro cardíaco. Había estado tan concentrada escribiendo como una maniática que no había escuchado como Draco entraba al departamento y se ponía detrás de ella con ese sigilo fantasmal propio de él. Casi había saltado de la silla. Cerró los ojos, esperando que desapareciese o lo que sea. Cualquier cosa. Pero los abrió y...

¡Él seguía ahí!

Veía su propia cara de asustada en el reflejo de sus ojos grises y su sonrisa burlona se hacía más y más grande. Le había dado un golpe innecesariamente fuerte a la pestaña en la computadora, cerrándola al instante pero sabía que era tarde. Demasiado tarde. Él había visto todo. Bueno, quizás no todo pero algo seguro había visto. Lo mínimo indispensable para saber en qué se pasaba escribiendo los domingos a la noche o en sus ratos libres.

Ella sabía que él sabía que le ocultaba algo. La había visto cerrar la computadora rápidamente en varias oportunidades, saltar de emoción ante una idea nueva o perderse en una canción imaginando alguna escena genial para una de las tantas historias que estaba elaborando o que pensaba escribir. Lo había mantenido en secreto en esos dos años de relación que llevaban.

-Podía pensar que eras asesina serial pero jamás que escribías _fanfiction_.- Bueno, eso quería decir que lo había ocultado bastante bien y eso que era difícil ocultarle cosas a él. No porque fuera super perceptivo sino porque ella adoraba contarle todo.

Ahora él la miraba divertido, intercambiando la mirada entre ella y la computadora, como esperando que hablase. Pero a Ginny todavía le latía muy rápido el corazón. Cerró y abrió la boca varias veces pero no conseguía articular palabra. Draco se había tirado en el silloncito, su silloncito unipersonal de color verde oscuro, y le sonreía de lado, relajado contra el respaldo. Le faltaba una copa de vino y la iluminación correcta y podía pasar por uno de los protagonistas de _Entrevista con el Vampiro_. Él siempre había tenido esa habilidad para… bueno, no sabía si eso podía considerarse una habilidad. Era más bien una cualidad que él poseía, esa cualidad de poder ser elegante y misterioso como un vampiro. Cualidades que obviamente le habían atraído porque ella siempre había sido la loca de las historias de vampiros.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a decirme nada? - Ah, se había olvidado de ese detallito. Era curioso e impaciente. No podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba completamente abocada a sus manos, apretadas sobre su regazo y ni disimulaba el bello color tomate de su rostro. Podía sentir hasta sus orejas hirviendo. Se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada. Si él ya pensaba que era rara con su obsesión por libros y comic fantásticos, ahora iba a pensar que salía con una chiflada. Una raya más al tigre.

-Bueno, sí, escribo fanfiction. ¿Feliz? - Había dicho eso de mala manera, lo sabía pero no lo podía evitar. Se sentía muy expuesta y vulnerable.

-¿Y de qué escribes? - A Draco parecía importarle poco y nada que estuviera con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido. Esa pregunta le hizo salir más humo por la cabeza. Estaba enojada porque él siguiese preguntando pero era obvio que él no iba a dejar el tema tranquilo.

-Es privado. No quiero hablar de ello.- dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a deambular por la cocina, buscando algo para comer y mantener su boca llena y cerrada.

-¡Ja! ¿Es en serio? ¿Y desde cuando te quedas callada? - lo fulminó con la mira pero el rubio sólo se removió en el silloncito, inmune a su mirada.

-Draco, basta, no voy a hablar de esto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no? - Ahora si se había levantado y se acercaba a la cocina donde Ginny intentaba preparar un té. Siempre cocinaba cuando estaba nerviosa. En cualquier momento sacaba huevos y harina y se ponía a hacer una torta.- ¿Qué escribes? Anda, dime.- se había acercado al desayunador en dos largos pasos. El departamento donde vivían era lo suficientemente pequeño para tardar dos pasos entre la cocina y la sala, que prácticamente no tenían división.

Ginny seguía sumisa en la interesantísima tarea de hacer té. Había sacado dos tazas (más por costumbre que porque realmente quisiera compartir un té con él) y el olor del té de limón se colaba en el ambiente.

-¿Qué son? ¿Historias de amor? - A Ginny casi se le cae la tetera y Draco le sonreía tan maleficamente que empezaba a darle miedo. Maldita sea quien le había mandado enamorarse de semejante demonio.- ¡Ja! Lo sabía.

-¡No sabes nada!

-Ginny, mierda, ¡el té! - pero ya había rebalsado la taza del rubio y la bebida caliente caía por el piso de madera como una cascada. Antes de que pudiera pensar estaba empapando el repasador de la cocina con el té. Del suelo también. Pero Draco fue más listo y uso magia para secar todo eso.- No se como haces para olvidarte que eres bruja.

-No me olvido.- la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Iba a buscar que le diese con un moco murciélago.

-Deja de mirarme como si fueras a darme con un moco murciélago.- _Mierda_. Había olvidado los poderes sobrenaturales del rubio. Como en ese caso, leerle la mente.- Así que historias de amor, ¿eh?- el bochorno le había vuelto a la cara como un huracán y quiso disimularlo dándole un sorbo a su té. _Mierda_. Estaba re caliente. Se había quemado la lengua. _Mierda y más mierda_.- Sobre qué será que escribes…- había dejado la duda en el aire como si fuese una carnada que ella fuese a picar.

Lentamente lo vio irse, taza en mano, a la pequeña biblioteca que ocupaba lugar en su sala-comedor, bueno, todo. Era un monoambiente estilo duplex, qué tantos lugares iba a tener. Habían libros, revistas, incluso algún que otro DVD. La casa Malfoy-Weasley estaba repleta de cosas muggles. Difícil de imaginar en el pasado pero en fin allí estaban y Ginny lo seguía con la mirada. Y con el corazón en la boca por supuesto. Él se había detenido en una zona particularmente sensible. El rubio se dio vuelta para verla y hallarla allí parada como estatua con la boca abierta, lo cual debió ser suficiente para ver que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Las Crónicas de Narnia? - Ginny se quería morir ahí mismo. Encima había sacado el segundo libro. Ya no sentía la lengua quemada.- No me digas, no me digas.- hizo una pausa dramática.- ¿Caspian y Susan?

Ginny se quiso morir. Otra vez. Por milésima vez desde que hacía quince minutos él la había comenzado a torturar. Se tiró sobre el desayunador y se dejó caer al suelo. El cabello rojo todo desparramado por el negro piso de la cocina. Ya estaba. Qué más daba. Asintió desde el suelo y él agrandó todavía más su sonrisa hasta que no aguanto y se empezó a reír. En serio, ¿por qué salía con Draco Malfoy? Debería de haber hecho una de esas famosas listas de pros y contras antes de dar ese paso con él.

-Increible. Un día estás tranquilo y feliz y al otro descubres que tu novia se pasa los domingos escribiendo historias ficticias e indecentes.- meneo la cabeza como si realmente le pesará y no estuviera disfrutando de todo aquello.- Deberíamos ser nosotros los que estemos cogiendo, no ellos.- le daba un cosquilleo ahí abajo cuando Draco hablaba de sexo y la miraba así como la miraba en ese instante. Como el lobo feroz a Caperucita.

\- Ya. Déjame en paz.- seguía tirada en el suelo. Drama queen.

\- No hasta que me dejes leer algo de lo que escribes.

-¡¿Estás loco?! - debió haber chillado por la mueca que él hizo. Ginny se había levantado de golpe y gritaba y chillaba dando vueltas por la casa.- Amor, en serio. Ya está. Ganaste. No puedo caer más bajo. Lo sé. Pero ya que te vaya a leer mis historias es otro nivel.

-Vamos. Sabes que no pienso que es bajo.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué? - se había detenido de golpe. Juntó tanto sus finas cejas que parecía que tenía una sola línea dibujada por encima de los ojos.

-O sea es _muuuuy_ -hizo enfásis en el "muy"- bizarro que escribas historias de amor estando en una relación y encima conmigo, que obviamente soy lo mejor que te pasó en la vida.- ella rodó los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para no reír.- Pero no creo que sea algo de qué avergonzarse. Además me haces quedar como un intolerante.

-Lo eres.- él hizo una mueca como que le dolía el comentario.

-Pero no con esto.- Bueno, no se esperaba todo aquello. La cosa había dado un giro de 180 grados. Draco seguía sonriéndole desde su maldito silloncito. Debería remodelar ese apartamento.- Así que cuéntame, querida.-dijo en su tono aristocrático antes de volver a su tono de voz usual.- cómo mierda se revuelcan el Príncipe Caspian y Susan Pevensie así vemos que podemos implementar en la cama.- siempre que hacía esos comentarios le daba un sonrojo violento. Y eso que ya llevaban dos años juntos.

-Es que no escribo ese tipo de historias.- eso pareció descolocarlo.- Historias de amor no son sólo historias de sexo, por Merlín.- Draco estaba a punto de protestar. Seguro algo machista o misógino que hubiera hecho que peleasen por una semana así que lo cortó en seco.- Lo que me gusta… lo que escribo… bueno, lo que me gusta escribir son historias donde, bueno, pasan cosas que sé que NO pasan en la vida real.- el rubio solo alzó una ceja. No sabía si estaba enfadado por su obviamente horrible dicción o si esperando que continuase. Optó por lo segundo.

Apretó las manos de nuevo y dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro. Todo eso la estaba poniendo de los nervios pero se lo tenía que sacar del pecho.- O sea, a veces me imagino cosas que sé que jamás pasarían y me gusta ver como los personajes las viven, por así decirlo. Como que justo dos personajes se encuentran de casualidad en el aeropuerto después de años sin verse y por algún motivo los vuelos de ambos se retrasan. O cuando uno de los dos le dedica una canción en un karaoke. O la clásica historia de fingir que tienen una relación y al final termina pasando de verdad. Esa es un clásico.- soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en la ventana. No sabía en qué momento había terminado allí pero era mejor que el piso de la cocina así además se evitaba de mirar a Draco después de haber abierto su corazón tan apasionadamente.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sonriendo. Eso no había sido tan malo después de todo. Le había tenido poca a fe a Draco y era su pareja. Si hasta estaban viviendo juntos después de todo. ¿Valía la pena tener secretos de ese estilo?

El rubio estaba apretando los labios tratando de disimular una risita que se transformó en una sonrisa gigante.- Así que un clásico, ¿eh?

-Claro, es una de las mejores tramas para _fanfics_.- ya daba lo mismo que él se burlase. Hasta ella lo encontraba divertido.

-Pero no vas a leerme nada de todo eso, ¿verdad? - ella asintió y Draco siguió apretando sus finos labios (casi parecía que habían desaparecido). Parecía resignado aunque algo le decía que estaba pensando seriamente en algo. Sospechó. Parecía alguna maldad pero… no estaba seguro. Además si algo había aprendido de su rubio novio era que podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Si un día recibía un _review_ anónimo o de un usuario al estilo " _AmodelUniverso_ " o " _BlondeMaster_ " ya sabía de quién era.- Ok, en ese caso anda a cambiarte, vamos a salir.

Frunció el ceño extrañada. Era martes.

Bueno, como si eso les hubiera impedido salir antes. Si justamente así se habían conocido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Invitación formal? - en lo que ella se había quedado sorprendida, él ya se había puesto el saco y se acomodaba la bufanda al cuello.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? - inquirió al mismo tiempo que se ponía las botas. Hacía un frío del diablo afuera.

-A un karaoke, un café, un parque, no sé, cualquiera de esos lugares de tus malditos _fanfics_.- dijo sin mirarle a la cara mientras habría la puerta y se iba por el pasillo.-

Alto ahí. ¿Cómo sabía Draco de los AU de cafetería si ella no le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso Draco leía _fanfiction_? ¿Sería ese el fin del mundo? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Quién la había mandado a salir con Malfoy? Bufó y rodó los ojos pero bueno, ya estaba. Ya estaba completamente enamorada de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hacía muchísimo que no escribía de estos dos y ya estaba sintiendo que me faltaba algo. Bueno, en realidad siempre escribo sobre ellos pero nunca publico nada porque tengo la maldición de NUNCA TERMINAR NADA. POR QUE SOY ASI JESUS

Pero bueno, en fin, decidí por lo menos exteriorizar algunas en drabbles, como para por lo menos sacarme las ganas y ver si recibo alguno que otro review lindo para subirme la autoestima.

Este capítulo esta completamente inspirado en el libro _Fangirl_ de Rowell Rainbow. Lo recomiendo mucho!


End file.
